Rapidez Nem Sempre É Tudo
by Skumfuk
Summary: Wally West fez vingança á um colega de sala,e agora está preso á um super poder,ele é o novo Kid Flash! Continuação em T.M.A.!
1. Chapter 1

Rapidez Nem Sempre é Tudo

(Mudança de nomes XD)

Descrição:Os Jovens Titans não são meus,e eu não estou sendo paga (Se bem que eu queria XD)

Essa é a minha primeira fic de muitas outras fanfics que eu já fiz,mas ídai! A mente é minha mesmo!

Descrição da Songfic:Na verdade eu falo ''Songfic'' porque eu quero (nem sei se isso é uma song fic mesmo!)...Voltando para a fanfic...Ah sim antes de tudo quero falar que ganhei um CD original da Avril hoje!e tmb´ roupas!Nossa hoje foi bom,além de que eu esteja com uma dor de garganta danada pq ontem eu tava com o noot e achei um karaokê eu e minha mãe ficamos fazendo voz de homem agora tô com as cordas vocais ferradas!E aki num tá tendo aguá todo dia pq tá revezando já q aki num chove,então *Adivinha* tomei um belo banho de cuia e me sequei com uma toalha suja (pq num tem agua pra lavar)Sim ainda tem situações piores do que a minha pq *Adivinha* Háaaa TÁ FRIO!rsrs sim minha fic ficará animada se contar pela minha animação de ganhar presentes por causa do niver,e além de q eu num quero falar q vo fazer 14,minha mãe tá falando de me colocar no tal de ''Jovem Aprendiz''Eu não quero,nem sei o q fazer,mas pelo q eu ouvi no jornal brega daqui,só pagam por mes R$80,00 em um mes inteiro trabalhando,do tipo:Empregada doméstica,vendedora e eu lavo a loucinha da minha casa e arrumo a casa,ganhando da minha mãe R$150,00 ainda ñ to satisfeita imagine 80 reals depois de cançar as cuecas...Vá se danar!..Sim a fic...A mais animada das outras duas,sim Wally West é simplesmente um bosta Mas eu AMOOO ele mais do que meus vizinhos (concerteza)AHH os vizinhos de SP é cláro!Mano eu amo esse ruivo,lindo lindo lindo,não tem nenhum desenho que ele apareça q ele é feio,...a descrição tá maior do q a fic gente..deixa eu parar...Se estiverem curiosos leiam,se ñ SUMAM! Sum 41 Na veia!

Sum 41 Na Veia!

Nome:Wallace Rodoufh West

Nascimento:16 de Junho De 1995

Nacionalidade:Estados Unidos E.U.A

Cidade:Keystone Cidade,Kansas

Personalidade:Pele Branca,Olhos Azuis,Cabelos Pretos.

Sua história:

Wallace sempre teve uma relação conturbada com seus pais...

''Merda!'' ...''Bosta''...''Não..não...NÃO!''

''GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL''gritava da TV e Wally simplesmente frustrado com o seu time perdendo de quatro á zero.

''É meu filho,eu bem que te avisei que o meu time era melhor!''Sua mãe falava.

''Tá tô de saca cheio,vô lá fora''

''Vá com sua dor de cutuvelo!''

''Hum!''E ele sai andando indo a direção a porta.

Dia feio,tava tudo tão feio que ele preferia ir para cama e ficar lá,morrer lá,então entrou de novo.

''Já entrou?''Ela perguntava pra ele.

''Depois de ter visto tudo feio,sim''Ele subiu para o seu quarto como seu pensamento.

Chegando em seu quarto,só estava ouvindo seu pensamento.

Na verdade o dia tem sol,céu azul,arvores balançando com o vento,o verdadeiro problema é os balões daquele time idiota,as pessoas com aquelas blusas idiotas,as bandeiras idiotas,paredes idiotas,Tvs idiotas,Jogo idiota,GOLS IDIOTAS!Sim amanhã um dia de zuação na minha escola com a minha Cara!Já que apostei com os moleques que o meu time ia ganhar e ele perdeu.É dificil apostar e perder,quando apostamos as nossas namoradas...Droga ela é linda * _*...hoje tô com uma maré de azar,assim como todos os outros dias,será que nunca vai mudar?

''Gooooollllllll!''A TV novamente.

''De novo!''Sua mãe gritava.

''Humm de novo''Assim de novo o barulho lá fora.

O dia nunca passava,*MARAVILHOSO!*

''Vô ler um livro''ele levantou e pegou um livro e começou a fazer o que ele tanto odiova fazer.

Então caiu no sono e só acordou de manhã na maldita hora de ir para a maldita escola ver sua namorada beijando outro -se e foi até seu guarda-ropa,pegou sua ropa se trocou e foi para o banheiro escovar seus de ter feito tudo,pegou seu cereal e encheu a mão e socou na boca e foi embora.

Chegando lá sua namorada já estava com outro na boca,melhor sua meninos chegavam perto dele

''E ai perdedor cade a grana?''

''Tá aqui''Ele entregava vinte reais pra cada um deles.

''Pronto!Vamos galera,o otário já pagou o azar dele''Os meninos se foram,e sua ex-namorada se aproximava.

''E ai otário,gosta de me apostar no jogo né?''Marina falava com raiva.

Marina era a ex-namorada do Wally,com cabelos vermelhos (porque tinha pintado),mas eram naturalmente pretos,olhos azuis,e pele branca.

''Foram eles que me forçaram a fazer isso,eu não queria''Waaly se explicava.

''Há sim,o coitadinho foi forçado!''Ela zombava da cara dele.

''O que você tá falando?Tava até agora com a lingua na boca dele,tá bem gostando!''ele gritava.

''Ele me forçou a fazer isso''ela fazia biquinho e derepente riu ''Tchau otário!''E saiu com o novo namorado.

''Eu sei,eu sou um otário...''

A aula se passou,dia terrivel,só encheram o saco dele em todas as aulas.

''Ahhh,eu acho que eu vou para a sala de pesquisa,mas a sala de ciência é bem melhor,tá eu vou pra lá''Wally falava sosinho andando nos corredores de sua escola.

Todos gritavam com ele coisas do tipo 'Apostas viram contra você um dia','Até os 'consigo todas' perde um dia','mané um dia,mané pra sempre' e assim por diante,e ele ouvia até chegar na sala vazia de ciência,onde tinha vários experimentos dos professores e pesquisas de alunos,logo seriam testados em ratos de laboratório e comprovariam o que fazia tudo aquilo.

Wally chegou perto de um vidrinho com uma coisas da cor de água,e no meio de tantos coloridos não chamava a atenção,ele olhou atrás do vidro e tinha um nome 'Kawan Renald',esse era seu ex-melhor amigo,que havia dito para sua mãe que ele estava fugindo das aulas,fazendo com que sua mãe o colocasse de castigo e levasse uma pensou bem e resolveu dar o troco,deixando seu potinho vazio,e ele seria reprovado da maté pegou o potinho,e procurou por todos os lados um lugar para ele jogar sem que ninguém percebece,ele ouviu passos de alguém entrando e colocou o liquído para dentro de sua boca.

Ele sentiu uma pequena dor na lingua,e um tremor,depois que engoliu,podia certamente dizer qual é o caminho dos liquidos que bebemos a um jogou o vidrinho longe que quebrou no chão porque era vidro.

''Olá Wally,oque você está fazendo aqui?''Seu professor de quimica estava com uma caixa cheia de livros na mão.

''Ahm é ... que...eu...estava colocando minha experiência aqui na prateleira,porque o prefessor mandou...hum...e você?''Wally perguntava enquanto o velho colocava a caixa no chão e voltava a olhar nos olhos dele.

''Ah eu vim colocar esses livros aqui,porque seu professor faltou hoje...que dia ele te pediu isso?''O professor indagou.

''Ah ontem''Wally com o seu sorriso cara de pau.

''Mas ontem ele também não veio,ele está doente''Ele olhou torto para o estudante de escola particular,que não ia passar porque era um otimo aluno,e sim porque era um ótimo cara de pau.

''Ah o professor me ligou,ele tem meu número,somos amigos muito íntimos''E continuava com sua cara de Pau-Brasil.

''Então me passa o número dele''

''Ele ligou para minha mãe,e o celular é dela''

''Como ele está?''

''Ele está melhorando,já vai voltar para a escola logo logo''

''Como se ele está na U.T.I.?E que eu saiba a ultima coisa que ele disse,foi dizer para levarem seus livros pra essa sala,e depois disso entrou em C.O.M.A. profundo,desda semana retrasada''O professor estava vermelho.

''Ahhh JURA!...é que foi o ontem da semana retrasada que ele me ligou''Ele estava três veses mais vermelho que o professor,e nem por isso,sua bandeira abachava em sem vergonhice.

''Ótimo em mentiras,mas ZERO em aulas de Quimí acho até que precisamos chamar sua mãe para acinar o seu contrato,não é?''

''Não eu tô dando o fora,tchau!''Ele corre da sala.

Ohhh coisa,como eu deixei ele me pegar,mas que burrice,agora eles vão chamar minha mãe e vão ferrar comigo,mas que coisa estranha o negócio transparente que eu tomei,até parece veneno...Droga,se aquilo mata eu vou morrer...Hum mas se isso acontecer eu vou tá livre das surras da minha mãe...fala sério!

Seu pensamento estava rápido como o do Flash.

Hello Moto! (Motorola) Sem propagandas é claro! (Claro,Oi,Tim,Vivo e outros) Chega de propagandas ''Globo A gente se vê por aqui'',''SBT a TV mais feliz do Brasil'',Os outros eu não lembro RS só os nomes do tipo Record,Rede Vida,Cartoon Network,Nick,Tele Cine,Mega Pix,e etc.

CHEGA DE PROPAGANDAS!

Bom primeira parte postada e lá vem mais agitação (poxa eu to demorando pra escrever tudo) eu tava euforica e agora estou caindo aos pedaços,hontem 30 de maio foi meu niver,agora eu tenho 14 years...Mas ai vai o segundo capitulo de ''Rapidez Nem Sempre É tudo'' eu vou escrever até me cansar (se bem q eu já to cansada) depois de ter feito tanto no PC o WIndows tá falhando e não tem net pra instalar o CD q vem com o PC pra ajeitar,só quando eu estiver em SP e ponto final,logo eu vo tá lá vai te net e eu posto...e ponto final ''.''.De novo.''.''.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'...'..'.'..'.'.'''.'.'.'.'.'.'...'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'...'..'.'.'.'.'o


	2. Chapter 2

Rapidez Nem Sempre É Tudo Parte II

II Descrição:De volta novamente,a fic será agitada,e se Deus quiser eu acabo hoje.

Os Jovens Titãs Não são meus,e eu não estou sendo paga (Se bem que eu queria XD)

Rapidez Nem Sempre é Tudo Parte II

Nada fora do normal em casa,minha mãe na dela,meu pai na dele,sem telefone tocar,mas o medo dele tocar não vai embora,qualquer hora ia tocar e ia ser da minha escola,minha mãe vai aparecer com um cinto e tacar nas minhas pernas até passar a raiva dela...bosta!Minha barriga tá doendo,eu quero fazer alguma coisa que me exercite,porque eu estou agitado...muito agitado,a dor almenta cada vez mais,e a fome passa,o medo vem,mas EU TIREI A NOTA DAQUELE OTÁRIO! eu simplesmente divia tá satisfeito com o resultado!Ele vai repetir na matéria e ele vai se danar com a mãe dele...

A campainha toca.

''Oi Li!''A mãe de Wally estava na porta cumprimentando sua irmã e o marido dela.

Logo depois de muito bate papo dos adultos Wally desce as escadas e vai até a sala dar um oi.

''Wally!Até que enfim você desceu!''Sua tia falava.

''E ai garotão!''Seu tio o cumprimentava.

''Oi tia,oi tio''Wally estava pálido de tanta dor de barriga,e ele precisava falar.

''Que foi filho,tá com a cara branca,você tá bem''Sua mãe perguntava.

Chegou a hora de dizer tudo,e depois quando ficasse bem,não sentiria mais dor no estomago e sim na bunda.

''Eu to com muita dor de barriga''

''O que você comeu de estranho?''

''Eu tomei a experiência de um colega escondido''

''Porque?''Seu pai perguntou por sua vez.

''Porque eu odeio ele,e queria que ele se ferrasse na aula de ciência''

''Mas Wally!''Sua tia adimirada e abria um sorriso ''Agora ficou bem pior pra você,porque você está com dor''

''Ele mecheu comigo primeiro''Wally pensou ''Só dei o troco,mas estou tendo dificuldades com as consequência''

''Você só tá com dor de barriga?''

''E muito agitado,eu quero correr,pular,ou me jogar da janela,mas a dor me impede''

''E você está sentindo uma coisa andando no seu estomago,e umas veias das pernas estão bombando,coração acelerado,os braços tremem,as costas doem...ham..você tá sentindo alguma coisa?''Seu tio afobado,respirava e fazia a ultima pergunta.

''Sim eu to sentindo tudo isso!é muito estranho!''Wally soltava sua voz finalmente normal.

Seu tio arregalou os olhos,não podia ser o que ele tava pensando.

''Eu sei como resolve isso,vamos lá fora que eu te ajudo''Ele se levanta as preças do sofá para colocar sua mente em prática.

''Ta bom'' Wally segue seu tio até lá fora.

Chegando lá fora,o seu tio olha para Wally e começa

''Corra,corra com toda sua vontade,sinta vontade de correr e bem rápido''

''Ah,você acha que correr vai resolver minha dor!''

''Foi assim que a minha foi embora''

''Hum!'' Wally sai correndo com toda sua vontade,vontade de bater no seu tio e entrar pra tomar remédio.

''Ham..não foi o que eu pensei''Sei tio resmungava só havia corrido como uma pessoa normal,ou como uma criança normal.''Entra e toma remédio,seu tio é um retardado'' ele segue até a porta mas Wally cham sua atenção.

''TIOOO!''Ele grita com toda vontade.

''O que?''Ele olha para trás.

''Me olha!''Wally corre em disparada,mas agora como o Flash.

Flash abre os seus olhos arregalando mais do que já estava.E grita de felicidade.

''Venham ver o filho de vocês!''Ele grita dentro de saem e veêm o espetaculo de Wally,sua mãe fica assustada,mas seu tio explica o que está acontecendo,e ela se acalma,seu pai se alegra,sua tia também,agora eles sabem quem é o Flash e o novo parceiro dele.

Wally tinha ainda muita energia pra gastar,ele corre em circuloa fazendo um rede-moinho,e logo os visinhos saem para ver a estréia.

Logo já está na internet e Televisão,o garoto vira Super Star e nem percebe como pode ser tão rápido.

...

''Mas eu prometo que ele vai voltar logo para casa''Seu tio implorava para seus pais.

''Eu não quero que meu filho vá,isso pode ser muito perigoso,mexer com criminosos e tudo maisl,vai ser muito perigoso''

''Mãe para de fazer drama!Você nem quer eu aqui mesmo,e nem liga se eu for!Me deixa!''Wally fala com a voz alterada com sua mãe.

''Se ele tá falando assim comigo antes de sair de casa,imagine depois que sair!''Sua mãe olhava para Wally.

''Tudo bem,eu prometo que vou sempre vim aqui visitar a senhora,e nunca mais vou almentar meu tom de voz,então eu posso ir mamãe ?''Wally fazia cara de bonzinho.

''Tá bom filho,mas me da um abraço''Ela esticava os braços.

Ele a abraça e sai com seu tio só os dois dentro de seu carro,seguiriam para onde os outros heróis o esperavam.

''Eu prometi pra ela de vim visita-la e nunca aumentar o tom de eu também prometi pra mim de não seguir nenhuma das minhas promessas há muito mais tempo''Wally olha pra seu tio e eles dão risadas juntos seguindo para o quartel General da Liga.

THE END!

OH MY GOD! I DON'T BELIEVE!

eu acabei ainda hoje o segundo! Agora to super anciosa pra escrever TMA!

Eu abreviei o tanto que pude,e ai tá.

Se não gostaram ''Falem'' se gostaram ''Opinem'' Please!

Thanks!


End file.
